


Dressing Down and Up

by OwlWrites (Shierusowl)



Series: FFXV OC AU Gifts and Requests [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/OwlWrites
Summary: Noctis knows it isn't very princely, but sometimes, he just has to watch his girlfriend get dressed.





	Dressing Down and Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherni/gifts).



It wasn’t a very princely thing to do. Noctis knew this. But he had to do it. He had to watch his girlfriend dress for the morning. He watched from beneath his eyelids as she slipped from underneath his covers, her darker skin shining in the early morning’s light. He followed her movement around the room, enjoying the view of her rear as she bent to retrieve her underwear from where he’d thrown them in his haste to taste her. He’d buried his head between the thighs she was slowly pulling the fabric over, latching onto her sex. The way she moaned as he sucked and kissed her most sensitive of places, the way she gripped his hair as his tongue drew patterns over her clit, the way she felt around the fingers he slowly pumped in and out of her; It was magical.

He watched her hands slide up her body as she leaned back in a stretch, her back arching gracefully, reminiscent of the way she arched as she unraveled in his arms. Noctis felt himself stirring at the memories. Unable to keep still, he opened his eyes fully, no longer hiding his wakefulness and sat up against the headboard.

Raihana turned at the noise behind her, smiling softly as she gazed into her lover’s eyes. She smiled at him. Her mind drifted to the last time she saw his eyes blown wide, the black of his pupils starting to overtake the blue she’d gotten so used to seeing everyday. He’d laid there, his hands gripping her ass as she moved against him, her hands braced on his thighs to give herself leverage. She shook the thought from her head, a new, devious one forming. She stalked towards the prince’s bed, a seductive smirk forming on her lips.

She purred the prince’s name as she slowly crawled onto the bed, making her way to him. She trailed kisses up his bare torso, nipping lightly at his jaw. Noctis’ hands found her body, caressing and tracing every scar he could find from years of hunting for her tribe.

His guard was down. Raihana straddled his hips, pressing him into the bed.

“Rai, babe, if you wanted me, you just had to wake me up.”

“But Noct, that’d be no fun.” Her hand found its way to his cock, her fingers running up and down his shaft teasingly.

It wasn’t long before Raihana found herself on her back, divested of her underwear again, the pair being thrown into yet another corner of the room as Noct buried himself between her legs once again.

So much for getting dressed.


End file.
